


she's just numb

by vethbernatto



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child Abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: Chloe Valentine just wants to feel again





	she's just numb

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Chloe has a reason she's a bitch, or maybe this is self projection who knows!

Chloe was tired.

 

So  _ god damned, tired. _

 

She just wanted to feel again, dammit.

 

Why was it so fucking hard to feel anything.

 

Fuck, don't cry, crying is for people who are sad, you've already done your crying.

 

Stop, crying while sending this text, stop stop stop stop stop.

 

**_To: Dad_ **

 

_ I hate you  _ __  
_ I hate you because you love me _ __  
_ I hate you because you love me and I love you _ __  
_ I hate you because im so emotionally wreaked because of this  _ __  
_ I hate you because you don't know how this is affecting me _ __  
_ I hate you because I miss you _ __  
_ I hate you because im numb  _ __  
_ I hate you because I don't know how to feel _ __  
_ I hate you because you don't know how to feel _ __  
_ I hate you because your my dad and you are supposed to protect me _ __  
_ I hate you because you're hurting me _ __  
_ I hate you because you chose everything else over me _ __  
_ I hate you because you haven't even called to say I love you _ __  
_ I hate you because I love you _ __  
_ I hate you because I can't hate you _ __  
_ I hate you because even after all you've done to me I can't hate you _ __  
_ I hate you because you ruined me but I can't hate you for ruining me _ __  
_ I hate you so much because I can't hate you at all  _ __  
_ I can't feel anymore _ __  
_ It's so hard for me to feel anymore _ __  
_ I can't feel _ __  
_ I can't watch things without thinking of you _ __  
_ I can't talk to people without thinking of you _ __  
_ I can't say things without thinking of you _ _  
_ __ I can't not think of you and I hate it and I hate you but I can't because I love you so fuck you fuck you for making me feel his way fuck you for abandoning me fuck you for choosing everybody else over me fuck you because I love you and I can't stop loving you

 

**_Message Sent!_ **

  
God dammit Chloe just feel again

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, the angst king™ is back, and I just copy and pasted that text and sent it to my dad
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
